


Like Danny Zuko and Sandy Olsson.

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comedy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Che fai? » gli chiese, accomodandosi al suo fianco. Allungò il collo verso i fogli, cercando di sbirciarne il loro contenuto ma, in quel preciso momento, Louis li poggiò sul letto girati, impedendogli di vedere quello a cui era interessato.<br/>« Sto studiando » rispose e si passò le mani tra i capelli, spettinandoli un po’.<br/>« Cosa? » fece ancora Harry, curioso.<br/>« Le battute per la mia parte nella recita scolastica ».<br/>Il riccio annuì serio; le labbra appena socchiuse. Non era una novità che Louis facesse parte della classe di teatro ma, puntualmente, se ne dimenticava e gli tornava in mente solo quando vedeva l’amico impegnato nello studio del copione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Danny Zuko and Sandy Olsson.

Harry e Louis erano, da sempre, grandi amici. Si conoscevano da quando erano piccoli a causa delle loro abitazioni l’una accanto all’altra e dell’amicizia profonda che legava Anne e Jay, le loro mamme. Nonostante tra di essi ci fossero ben tre anni di differenza, entrambi adoravano la compagnia dell’altro e, appena avevano un minuto libero, correvano dall’amico per passare un po’ di tempo insieme.

Quel pomeriggio, fu Harry a bussare a casa Tomlinson. Subito venne ad aprirgli Lottie, una delle tante sorelle di Louis, che arrossì non appena lo vide: era infatti risaputo che la bionda avesse una cotta abissale per il riccio da ormai parecchio tempo.

« C’è Lou? » le domandò subito Harry, sorridendo gentile.

« Ce-certo » balbettò quella, « È in camera sua, come sempre » e si fece da parte per farlo passare.

Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi entrò immediatamente in casa e corse per il corridoio che portava alla stanza di Louis. Non si prese nemmeno la briga di bussare -era certo che l’amico non si sarebbe mai azzardato a cacciarlo- ed aprì la porta, trovando il castano seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate, con dei fogli spillati da una graffettatrice tra le mani.

« Che fai? » gli chiese, accomodandosi al suo fianco. Allungò il collo verso i fogli, cercando di sbirciarne il loro contenuto ma, in quel preciso momento, Louis li poggiò sul letto girati, impedendogli di vedere quello a cui era interessato.

« Sto studiando » rispose e si passò le mani tra i capelli, spettinandoli un po’.

« Cosa? » fece ancora Harry, curioso.

« Le battute per la mia parte nella recita scolastica ».

Il riccio annuì serio; le labbra appena socchiuse. Non era una novità che Louis facesse parte della classe di teatro ma, puntualmente, se ne dimenticava e gli tornava in mente solo quando vedeva l’amico impegnato nello studio del copione.

« Cosa fate quest’anno? »

« Abbiamo deciso di mettere in scena “Grease” ».

Sentendo quella risposta, Harry scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente e « Che parte ti hanno dato, quella di Sandy? » domandò subito dopo, schernendolo e beccandosi un’occhiataccia ed una gomitata tra le costole.

« Davvero simpatico » commentò il più grande, appena imbronciato. « Comunque, per tua informazione, devo fare Danny Zuko ».

« Oh, già ti ci vedo con i capelli ingellati all’indietro e la giacca di pelle! »

Louis scosse la testa, rassegnato, e tornò al suo copione, mentre Harry continuava a ridere di lui e della parte che gli era stata assegnata. Poi, dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio, sentì il materasso sotto di lui muoversi e, alzando la testa, trovò il riccio in piedi accanto al letto, le braccia incrociate al petto.

« Mmh? » mugugnò. Sapeva bene che, quando lo guardava con quell’espressione accigliata, avesse qualcosa da dirgli.

« Alzati » gli ordinò il più piccolo; il tono autoritario come se fosse stato suo padre.

« Harry, devo studiare! Non posso » rispose il castano, tornando a leggere i fogli che aveva sotto il naso.

Il riccio non si lasciò per niente scoraggiare da quella risposta negativa, tant’è che prese l’amico per un braccio ed iniziò a tirarlo nella sua direzione per farlo scendere dal letto. Riuscì ad averla vinta solo qualche minuto più tardi, quando il castano, per stanchezza più che per altro, si mise in piedi.

« E adesso? »

« Adesso proviamo! Tu sei Danny, io faccio Sandy! » esclamò Harry, spostandosi dalla parte opposta della camera. Cominciò poi a riavvicinarsi a Louis, simulando una delle scene del musical e scrollando di tanto in tanto le spalle.

Il castano, dal canto suo, dopo qualche attimo di titubanza, decise di stare al gioco ed iniziò ad indietreggiare fino a quando non andò a sbattere con la schiena contro la porta -lasciata appena socchiusa in precedenza da Harry-, chiudendola.

« Haz, non posso più muovermi » tentò di fargli notare, ma l’altro continuò ad avanzare fino a quando il corpo di Louis non si trovò schiacciato tra il suo ed il legno bianco della porta.

Tra i due calò un silenzio alquanto imbarazzante, che venne interrotto da una risatina nervosa del più grande. « Questo dovrebbe essere il posto di Sandy, non di Danny » disse, nella speranza di alleggerire l’aria attorno a loro.

« Se per una volta invertiamo i ruoli » rispose il riccio, gli occhi verdi puntati sulle labbra del maggiore, « Non credo se la prenderà nessuno » e poi lo baciò, senza ggiungere altro.

Louis, che proprio non se lo aspettava, strabuzzò gli occhi quando le loro labbra entrarono in contatto e poi, senza nemmeno sapere come, si era ritrovato a rispondere la bacio, con le mani tra i ricci di Harry. E, quando il più piccolo aveva messo fine a quel contatto, come se fosse rimasto scottato, c’era pure rimasto male.

« Scu-scusa Lou. Non avrei dovuto farlo » farfugliò, scuotendo la testa e coprendosi la maggior parte della faccia -che stava iniziando ad assumere una leggera sfumatura rossa- con quella massa informe che si trovava al posto dei capelli. Tentò di staccarsi da lui ma il castano non glielo permise: con il corpo del riccio contro il suo si sentiva, in un certo senso, protetto.

« Non fa nulla, davvero » sussurrò, vicinissimo alle labbra del minore, prima di unirle di nuovo alle sue.

**Author's Note:**

> OS alquanto no-sense, come al solito. Mi è venuta l’ispirazione mentre giravo su Tumblr ed ho visto questo (http://thisislarry.tumblr.com/post/52293925397) post… è stata davvero un’illuminazione infatti, dopo averlo rebloggato, ho aperto Word ed ho iniziato a scrivere. Non so nemmeno come abbia fatto a scrivere una Larry dato che, ultimamente, tutto quello che mi circonda mi ricorda in maniera assurda gli Ziam. Cioè… boh. O____O
> 
> PS: nella mia testa, quando me la sono immaginata, la scena era molto più bella rispetto a come l'ho scritta qui, ma spero apprezziate comunque.


End file.
